Million Ways
by Violet-Eclipse
Summary: After their trip Arthur and Merlin return home and face coming out! They also plan for prom, which Merlin has second thoughts on because of the King and Queen dance, which he is sure Arthur will win. Luckily Arthur has a plan, except it does not go excatly how he thought. High School AU NonMagic Merthur All of the fluff, just constant fluff! (Sequel to Sound of Your Heart)


Disclaimer – Sadly Merlin is not mine

* Rating is T

* * *

 **A-Note:** Hey everyone :D So this is a request fic from Levious, they really wanted more of these guys :D Specifically they mentioned wanting the prom scene. This was inspired by the song _Million Ways_ by Shawn Hook. Also, I wanted to mention that this fic is focused on Arthur more than Merlin, unlike the last one. This song just fit him so perfectly :D Lastly, this fic is way more light and fluffy than its predecessor. Love ya guys :)

 _Thoughts_

* * *

 **Summary:** After their trip Arthur and Merlin return home and face coming out! They also plan for prom, which Merlin has second thoughts on because of the King and Queen dance, which he is sure Arthur will win. Luckily Arthur has a plan, except it does not go excatly how he thought. High School AU NonMagic Merthur All of the fluff, just constant fluff! (Sequal to _Sound of Your Heart_ )

* * *

 **Million Ways**

The drive home was very different. _Not a bad different_ , Arthur thought. It was hard to put what he was feeling into words.

 _ **Six Years Ago…**_

When he was ten, he got everything he wanted. His father spared no expense, and whatever caught Arthur's eye, he had. However, when he saw Merlin for the first time he got very confused. That day he got scared, and before that point Arthur could not remember being afraid of anything…well except Morgana.

But this was different, his stomach felt weird and he got very warm. He went home that day and found his father. "Father, I saw a person today and I want them! So can you get them for me?"

Uther Pendragon knew that he spoiled his son and daughter. After the death of Arthur's mother, Uther swore to her he would make his son happy, and he tried the best way he knew how. When Arthur was two, Uther met his second wife and before that point he never thought he would be happy again. However, Arthur was only spoiled further, since Arthur believed his father got married to give him the sister he asked for.

However, Uther knew his son was kind. Arthur was not a stereotypical rich boy, he cared deeply about certain things. But Uther was dreading the day Arthur would ask for something he could not give.

"Well son I cannot give you a person, people are things you must obtain by yourself. If you truly want a person you must treat them like they are the greatest thing you have ever come across. Then if they appreciate what you are doing, and respect you, they choose to be yours. That is how you get them." Uther said trying to appeal to what Arthur knew, and not turn his son into a kidnapper at the same time.

"So I have to try and get him to like me?" Arthur said looking hard in thought.

 _Him? Well that will be another interesting conversation to look forward to in the future._ Uther thought with a small grin _, as long as he is happy_. "Yes son exactly, he has to like you and want to be yours by choice. But unlike your other things, people will have to be shared with others even if you do not want them to."

"But he would be mine! I do not want anyone else to have him!" Arthur said getting mad.

"See with people, if they are yours you are the most important person to them. So even if you do have to share them, you get to know that they are always thinking of you." Uther said trying his best not to mess this up.

"I still do not like it! But okay…so how should I get him to like me?" Arthur said looking nervous.

"Well everyone is different son, you have to find out what he likes or needs and do that." Uther said with a smile.

"What if he needs a protector? Is it okay for me to be that?" Arthur said looking away. Uther knew he did that when he was scared.

Uther thought for a moment, "If the other kids are being mean to him, I think he would like that very much."

"Okay!" Arthur said and then ran off. Uther smiled and hoped the other boy would appreciate Arthur's actions and not hurt his son.

The next day Arthur sad in his desk waiting for class to end. _Hold on Merlin, today I'm going to make you mine_!

 _ **Present Day…**_

Arthur smiled at the memory, it may have taken longer than he had originally expected to make Merlin his. But Merlin is worth it, _Merlin is everything_.

"What has got you smiling?" Merlin said looking up from his iPod?

"You, as always." Arthur said smiling more now that he could just opening express his feelings now, rather than hide them.

Merlin settled on a song and then rested his head on Arthur's shoulder. "This okay? I do not way to mess up your driving?"

"It is perfect; you can never mess with anything in my life." Arthur said smirking. _I am going to enjoy annoying him with these responses in public._

Merlin blushed and clutched Arthur tighter. "This still does not feel real, hey! It's our song." Merlin said as Sound of Your Heartplayed.

Arthur started singing the song with Merlin. When it was over Merlin kissed Arthur's cheek. Arthur smiled and began to pay attention to the song that was playing.

"What is this song? I really like it." Arthur said tapping his fingers to the beat and attempting to sing to the chorus.

"It is Million Ways by Shawn Hook, he is the same guy who sings Sound of Your Heart. I bought his albums after Morgana told me about our song." Merlin said lightly tapping his finger to the beat against Arthur's arm.

"Well this is our other song." Arthur said kissing the top of Merlin's head.

Merlin was going to ask him why but when he looked up at Arthur, his boyfriend looked back down at him and began to sing, "I am going to find a million ways to love you." Merlin blushed and began to look out the window, _well that question is answered_ , Merlin thought with a smile.

Arthur turned into town and saw Merlin tense up from the corner of his eye. Arthur frowned. He pulled over to the side of the road and packed the car. "Merlin, what is wrong?"

Merlin turned with a small smile on his face. "It amazes me that I kept Stanford from you for so long."

"Hey now, I was distracted before because you were so gorgeous and I could not touch you. I am clear headed now." Arthur said with a smirk.

"Are you nervous? I mean you are more popular than me, and what about your parents?" Merlin said looking down.

"Merlin, screw people! If their real friends, then they will be happy for us. Oh! And my dad already knows." Arthur said with a quick kiss.

"What! When did you find time to tell him?" Merlin said trying to think of a time when he and Arthur were separated since getting together.

"Six years ago." Arthur said like it was not a big deal.

"What! We were ten! And not together?" Merlin said confused and very surprised.

"Well, I went to him and told him I wanted you and he gave me the: 'don't kidnap merlin talk _,'_ as we have come to call it. He then figured since you were a boy that I was apparently a little possessive of, that I had a crush and am most likely gay. It saved me so much trouble in the future." Arthur said with a laugh.

Merlin looked at him and was a little pissed. "A little possessive? Really?" Merlin said with a smile.

"Well…I was little; the amount of possessiveness was smaller." Arthur said laughing.

"My parents know too." Merlin said suddenly. "Took care of that two years ago, it mostly consisted of hugs and we already know." Merlin said resting on Arthur's shoulder again.

"So what exactly are you nervous about? Our families will be thrilled we are finally together." Arthur said pulling Merlin into an awkward in-car hug.

"Prom…" Merlin said borrowing into Arthur's arms.

"We have a week to get everything ready, and then we have a night about just the two of us. Just like I always imagined." Arthur said resting his head on Merlin's with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Merlin mumbled something into Arthur's chest, pulling Arthur from the love bubble. "What did you say Merlin?"

Merlin surfaces from Arthur's chest, red faced, and frustrated. "I have to share you with the prom queen. Let's face it you will be king."

"Well you could be my court magician, I would much rather have you and your magic wand." Arthur says with a wink.

"One Halloween and you will not let me live it down." Merlin says as he gets up in Arthur's face. "And it is a magic staff." Merlin says kissing Arthur's nose.

Arthur blinked after the kiss and really wanted to ask Merlin for magic lessons, but he could tell his boyfriend was seriously broken up about this. "Merlin you are my boyfriend, you are all I want, and all I will ever need. Screw a stupid dance with some girl, hell, and who knows I may not even win."

"Be real Arthur." Merlin said rolling his eyes.

Arthur sighed. "Trust me Merlin, I will not leave your side the whole night."

"Okay." Merlin whispered as he borrowed back in Arthur's chest.

Prom was Friday, so Arthur had four days to get everything ready and he knew he would need some help. Once Merlin was dropped off home, and kissed in front of his parents for some fun. Arthur returned home and filled his dad and stepmother in on his new boyfriend. After getting congratulatory hugs and promising to have Merlin over for tomorrow night for dinner, Arthur called his sister to start his plan.

 _ **Prom Night…**_

When Arthur arrived at Merlin's house in his car (no limo, Merlin insisted), he had never been more afraid then the day he first saw Merlin. _Please let everything go alright_.

He knocked on the door and Merlin was there in his blue tie that matched Arthur's own. He was red as a raspberry, and his hands were shaking a little. Arthur greeted him with a kiss which still make Merlin's mom say "awe" and his dad smile. They took some pictures on everyone's phones and then they left.

Once they were in the car Arthur played their songs and they both song them until they made it to the school. Once they were parked Arthur kept locking Merlin's door until he could walk over and open his door for him. Merlin simply rolled his eyes and lightly punched Arthur in the shoulder.

Merlin's shaking returned when they began walking towards the dance. On Monday they had come out at school and it was very well received by everyone, except the group of popular girls who wanted to kill Merlin for stealing Arthur. Arthur squeezed his hand and promised again to never leave his side tonight.

Merlin hated big crowds of people, so prom was not the place for him. But Gwen was chair of the decorating committee and he knew Arthur wanted to come, that is why he asked him. However, he could not figure out how Arthur was going to get out of the king and queen dance.

Once they were inside and they found Gwen and Lance (Gwen's boyfriend of three years), Merlin relaxed. He danced with Arthur four times (one of which was not a slowsong!, so Merlin was very proud of himself). He was currently sitting at their table with Arthur's arm around him when the girl in charge of the nominations started talking.

Arthur squeezed Merlin's hand and held him closer. He knew that Merlin hated being in crowds and did not want to be left at the table while everyone danced with the king and queen. _I really hope Morgana came through_ , Arthur thought as the girl began to talk.

"And this year's King and Queen are: Arthur Pendragon…" Arthur felt Merlin tense and he felt like crap. Arthur had called Morgana and after calming her excitement about his relationship status. He had asked her to use her...'special skills' (blackmail and Gwen) to insure he did not get elected prom king. She said she would take care of it.

"…and Merlin Emrys… wait what?" The girls what was quieter but still herd.

 _Oh!_ Arthur smiled and stood up. He dragged a very confused Merlin along, lightly squeezing his hand during the trip.

Merlin was quiet as they walked on stage. While he got crowned he held onto Arthur's hand the whole time. It was only when the dance was announced that he let out a breath.

 _What the hell was Morgana thinking? How in hell is Merlin going to relax with this many people staring at him?_ Arthur was mentally freaking while keeping his face calm for both he and Merlin's sake. Then Sound of Your Heart started to play and Merlin's grip relaxed and he smiled.

Arthur pulled him close and whispered "I am sorry. Morgana was supposed to use her 'special skills' to get someone else elected."

Merlin hugged Arthur close "Just to let you know, Morgana has been dreaming of us in this moment since I told her I was in love with you. Plus, you have to hand it to her. Being here at prom, dancing as your 'queen', to our song is magical."

Arthur suppressed a chuckle "Leave it to my sister to help and get her own way at the same time. So you are okay with being my 'queen'?" Arthur said with a laugh.

"Well you are hooked to my magic staff." Merlin said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Very true." Arthur said pulling Merlin into a kiss as the song changed to Million Ways _._

Arthur smiled and began to sing "I am going to find a million ways to love you" as he spun Merlin out of his arms and started to dance a bit faster, Merlin laughed and sang along, _two fast_ _songs! I danced to, two fast songs!_

Merlin held Arthur tightly and they continued to dance. Merlin then rested his chin on Arthur's shoulder and saw Gwen holding her phone towards him. Morgana was there on facetime smiling and he mouthed "I love you." Merlin used his hands and made a heart on Arthur's back. Morgana did the same. Merlin smiled at her (and Gwen because he had a feeling she had a part in this). But he thanks to their support he felt truly loved.

"Thanks for everything, I love you Arthur." Merlin said before spinning Arthur this time and continuing to dance with his king.

* * *

 **A-Note:** Okay that was so fluffy and I hope you guys liked the ending :D I felt like Morgana needed to be there, in some way because she is just awesome :) I know this has a really different feel from _Sound of Your Heart. B_ ut I figured after all that, the boys deserved some happiness. If you guys want to see another moment from their lives let me know and I'll give it a try :) Thanks for giving it a shot please R&R.


End file.
